Take Five
by aliss.kent
Summary: It's been two years and their relationship is still non-existent. Not that he was going to give up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. This is a two-shot that I originally posted in AO3. It's quite depressing since I was not in the best mood when I wrote it. Please enjoy. Thank you ^^

* * *

He was not oblivious towards the hidden truth in every gesture Akihito did. He had never believed him.

"Oh—good morning, Ryuuichi. I'm almost done here." Akihito said shyly as he stirred the soup for one last time before turning off the stove when he realized that Ryuuichi was there.

The shyness was faked too. It was not shyness, it was hesitation, wariness. If anyone asked him why he would think so, he would tell them that he knew because there was no blush in the faintest hue on the blonde's cheeks and the boy had flinched at the sight of him.

He nodded appreciatively and sat down, waiting for the meal to be served. This was how their day starts. He would wake up alone among cold sheets because the person that was supposed to be lying there with him had left the bed to make their breakfast. He never pointed out to the blond that no one wakes up at four in the morning just to cook a simple meal. In those few hours before his feigned waking-up time he would continue lying on the bed and prepare himself to face the daily act from Akihito. Asami was deep in his thought throughout the meal. None of them initiated conversation until the moment he walked towards the front door with Akihito dutifully handing him his briefcase.

"Have a good day, Ryuuichi."

That was parroted.

Every morning, the boy would repeat the same words with an artificial smile. He could only grunt in reply to and stoically accept the briefcase from Akihito. His business required all his attention during the day and therefore, he could not spare any minute or even second to mull in his thoughts of Akihito. But he never left the blond unprotected. Their penthouse was heavily guarded by his men and cameras, to ensure that no harm would befall on his precious boy. His hidden playroom in their bedroom was now an escape room, equipped with emergency kits meant for survival. He never told Akihito about the renovation on the room, though. He was quite sure that the boy would not react well if he mention about that particular room in the slightest because that room was where he had first and repeatedly violated him. Time sure flies fast. He could not believe that he had been with Akihito for two years and yet, their relationship was still…non-existent?

After the night he had caught the photographer, he could not get the brat out of his head. After months of stalking, several uninvited visits to the blonde's tiny apartment, session after session of angry shouts from Akihito, and jealousy, he had decided to take matter into his hands when he saw Akihito hugging and smiling to another man. He had never seen the boy smile like that and of course, the boy never embraced him willingly let alone to hug him. It was like the Devil himself had possessed him when he menacingly rushed to the pair of lovers. He pulled Akihito away and dragged him into his limo, leaving Suoh to deal with the man who was left dumbfounded by the road. Turned out that the man was nearly able to coax the boy into a date and it raged Asami like never. He locked Akihito in the penthouse for days, staking his claim again and again, warning the boy of not doing the same mistakes if he did not want the man's—or anyone's—life to end in a brutal manner.

Defeated and fearful for his friend's life, Akihito complied. But that did not save the man from the severe beatings admonished by Suoh. Since then, Akihito never left the penthouse, terrified of the unknown consequences if he did. Ryuuichi never said that he could not leave but he never said that he could leave too. He could not bear to let the boy out, worried that his enemies might hurt the boy and mostly due to his unsecured feelings. What an ironic twist it was. He was constantly on his toes, afraid that the blond might look at someone else.

However, Akihito was slowly changing with the time he spent in the luxurious house. The light in his expressive eyes were dying, flickering against the wind of his emotions state. Every time he touched him, it felt like touching a doll. On their bed, Akihito's eyes would resemble dead fish eyes. There was no sign of pleasure on his face. Only unwillingness and fear was there. Every night, Akihito would lie docilely as his face contorted in pain. It was as if the boy was chanting patience inside his head, patience for him to be sated instead of enjoying himself. Sometimes, he wanted to shake the boy until he understood that it was not just sex between them. It was beyond simple physical gratification. Even a mere smile, a sincere smile from Akihito would worth more than those times he held him without the boy's consent.

He was determined for a change in their home. That evening, he decided to wrap up early—much to Kirishima's surprise—stopped by a flower shop to buy a bouquet of red roses, and ordered his secretary to reserve a high-scale Italian restaurant for dinner. He could not think of any reason for his Akihito to not be elated with the arrangement plus, the blond would definitely enjoy air outside the penthouse.

Swiftly, he unlocked the door and quickly came face-to-face with the very person who had been plaguing his mind.

"Welcome back, Ryuuichi," Akihito welcomed him back at the entrance of the penthouse.

The blonde's brows creased in confusion when he spotted the bouquet Asami was holding. Asami's eyes were intensely set on the blond as he approached him and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Softly. Akihito was too shocked to react and he stayed still like a statue.

"I'm home." Asami whispered and straightened himself up.

Courteously, he pushed the gift to Akihito's hands and watched in content as the boy accepting the roses—albeit only uncertainty being displayed on the boy's honest face.

"Um. Thank you." Akihito mumbled hesitantly.

"Let's have a date tonight."

The blond frowned. If he did not know better, he would have thought that Asami was suggesting for them to have a date—as in _date_ —to some places like a normal pair of lovers.

"Date?"

The yakuza allowed the corners of his lips to twitch upwards in amusement as his eyes softened at the sight of his confused lover.

"Yes, my dear Akihito. A date." Asami brushed Akihito's cheek with his knuckle. "We will leave at seven. I took the liberty to prepare your suit for tonight."

Akihito's eyes were wide in shock as he processed what the yakuza said. He must have misheard him, or perhaps he was dreaming right now because Asami was letting him out of the penthouse. There was no way that man would do that… unless there was something behind it. Maybe this was just another sadistic idea of Asami. In their early days, it was not unusual for the man to stuff him with vibrator and leave it in him for hours until he went down on his knees and beg for it to stop. Akihito began to tremble at the thought of being subjected to such torture while outside the penthouse. But the idea of leaving his cage was so enticing that his heart began to pump faster. He could picture the fresh air out there, the night view unobstructed by white walls, the sound of people bustling on the busy road to reach their destinations. Akihito's grip unconsciously tightened, nearly crushing the flower in his hands. He studied Asami's face, looking for the slightest hint of cynical amusement or deception because he'd rather see the truth before Asami laughs at his naiveté. He would not be able to stomach that if Asami did. That was too cruel. But he found none that imply lies and he could not comprehend what was happening.

"Akihito?" Asami asked concernedly—not that he did not know what was going on in his lover's head. " Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Akihito answered with a broken voice, his throat felt like there was a lump there.

"Alright, if you say so."

Asami's tone was dismissive but Akihito remained where he was, his head hung low as he waited for the yakuza to smirk cruelly and tell him to strip so he could put all those toys in him. A few more seconds passed by but the man had yet to say anything. On the other hand, Asami tried to shrug off the soft pang of pain on his chest while he watched how his lover turned pale and slightly shook in front him.

"Akihito?"

Akihito did not look up as he answered."Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong? It's almost six and maybe you would like to get ready now so you won't have to rush later."

That made the blond to snap up his head in surprise, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Are—um, okay."

Hurriedly, Akihito went into their room. He did not want to chance the man of changing his mind. Left behind, Asami's eyes softened as they followed the slender figure of his lover.

Half an hour later, Akihito walked out into the living room in his new suit. It fits him perfectly and he was not surprised by it considering that Asami was the one who had the suit tailored for him. He knew that the man was flawless and utterly impeccable. His hair was neatly gelled, giving him a matured and sophisticated look though he did not see anything special about it. He was still a prisoner.

"Perfect."

Asami's deep voice had Akihito flinched for a bit and automatically, his gaze fell onto the floor. It took all his strength to not step back when the yakuza closed in towards him. He was sure that the man could feel how shaky he was when Asami took his hand and kissed the knuckles. If only Akihito had raised his head up, he would have seen the adoration in Asami's orbs.

"Ready for our dinner?"

Excitement and anxiety battled violently inside the blond. He could not believe that after long, dreadful months he would actually step out of the building. But for some reasons, half of him wanted to stay. Going out would hurt him terribly because this might be the first and the last time he was allowed to leave. Should not it be better for him to stay so that he would not be reminded of the freedom he had been robbed of? It's not like Asami would let him out on daily basis. It might be another two years when Asami would 'graciously' take him to a date. Akihito gasped as a sudden realization hit him. Asami was toying with him. The man knew that he had wanted nothing more than to leave. He was taunting him. His eyes heated up and in mere seconds, tears were already fast rolling down his cheeks. Even the hidden playroom sounded merciful than this new trick of Asami.

"Akihito?" Asami said worriedly when he saw the blond cried without any warning. Carefully, he cupped the blond's cheeks and searched for his eyes but the blond slapped his hands away and darted into the bedroom. A soft click told Asami that the door was locked. "Akihito? What's wrong?"

The boy ignored him as he knocked and called out for nearly an hour. He could clearly hear loud sobs from inside and it puzzled him. FIve minute later, he could no longer endure his anxiety that he broke into the room and found his beloved lying nearly lifeless on the tile of the adjoined bathroom. Both of his wrists were slit open with razor.

* * *

"I don't want to go out."

The declaration from Akihito stunned Asami to the core.

"Why?" He asked.

He had been very sure that the boy would be happy to temporarily leave the penthouse and he could not imagine the reasons why the boy did the opposite. Akihito looked so devastated.

Akihito glared at him with all his hatred displayed in his eyes. "Stop playing with me! I know you just want to hurt me by bringing me out because you will never let me out again or at least until I beg and do things that I don't want to."

He certainly did not expect the blond to think like that. Of course, he had made Akihito did so many things by force, manipulation and blackmail. But this…the date was not one of those. This was a date, a real date. An honest arrangement that held no other motives than to make Akihito fall for him.

"Akihito, you're mistaken—"

"Shut up! That is the truth and you know it! Why on earth would you take me to a f*cking date? There's no point in that." Angrily, Akihito wiped his wet eyes with his forearms. "You know that I have no choice but do whatever you want me to do yet you still pull such a low sh*t on me? " Each word was like a stab right through his cold heart and he could not even do anything to stop listening. "I became the docile pet just like you wanted for two years…I enslaved myself to your every whim so I won't get punished for every single thing I do each day! "

Akihito paused abruptly, his swollen and red- rimmed eyes widened as if he was enlightened on something. "Oh, so that was it. You are getting bored so you needed to find new game, isn't it? I hate you! I hate you more than anything, Asami! I f*cking hate you! Argh!"

Akihito screamed and trashed violently on the bed, his hands pulling out his hair and all Asami could do was sit and savour the pain that Akihito had given him. His whole body felt weak as his mind replayed how the blond had shouted how he hated him. He had always known that Akihito disliked him but to hear it directly was another thing. Then, a rapidly beeping sound pulled Asami out of his torment. The machine that was monitoring Akihito's heartbeat and blood pressure was whirring out in alert. The digits it displayed was increasing by seconds. His heart nearly stopped when he saw how Akihito's face was turning red and his chest began to heave in effort to breathe properly.

"Akihito, calm down! You need to calm down. Nurse!"

He was ushered out immediately from Akihito's room and he could not find the strength to stay there. Akihito did not want him there.

* * *

"Akihito?" Asami asked softly, not wishing to rile the blond up.

He watched the slender body turned rigid with a slight jump and slowly, Akihito turned to face him. He would never be able to get used of Akihito's flinching at him. Every time he spoke or get closer, the boy would automatically flinch and he knew that the boy tried very hard to not run from his advances.

"I didn't ask you out because I wanted to ridicule or toy with you. I really wanted to spend time with you outside."

The blond remained silent but his eyes showed more than enough to answer him. They were full of disbelief and lurking suspicion and it made Asami wonder if he had done damage more than he had thought.

"It's the truth," He added.

Another bout of uncomfortable silence ensued before Akihito finally said something. "It doesn't matter."

Asami furrowed his brows. "Why do you say so?"

Without an ounce of hesitation, the blond spat out, "Because I'll still be stuck with you."

Without realizing it himself, Asami rose from his seat and gripped Akihito's shoulders with enough force to leave bruise, causing the blond to stiffen. The yakuza's eyes were hard in suppressed anger and underlying hurt.

"Why can't you accept the fact that you belong with me? You are mine."

"I don't belong to anyone and out of all people, you! You're the one who need to accept that I'm not an animal you can cage and call a possession." Akihito shouted despite of his shaking voice.

"You're not an animal. You are my lover!"

"Lover?" Akihito repeated weakly before he abruptly chuckled and his chuckles turned into laughter with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm your pet, Asami! You turned me into your personal mistress, a whore, a slut! I'm so disgusted of myself that I can't even look into the mirror—"

A slap across his cheekbone stopped Akihito from finishing his sentence. The loud slap was much harder than any of them could anticipate. In front him, Asami was taken aback by his own action and stared in horror at the red mark on Akihito's face caused from the slap. The redness there would change to blue in a few hours from now. For a brief moment, the world turned black for Akihito.

In a silent, broken voice, Akihito said,"So, I'm also your punching bag now?"

"Akihito…" Asami trailed off in hesitance. He stared in horror at his own hand that had hurt the one he loved. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter." Akihito hastily wiped the fresh tears on his cheeks and lay down on the bed, purposely turning his back to Asami. For a short moment, silence engulfed the room. But eventually, Asami got a hold of himself.

"Akihito, I acknowledge that I was wrong. But I won't say that I regret it and I'm sorry for hurting you. I would never repeat that again, I promise. I…want to us to change for the better. I will try for you. So, please, try for me too. Everything matters. You matter to me."

His declaration was met with ignorance but he knew that it was heard. He hesitantly placed his hand the blond's shoulder before he left. He needed to take five.


	2. Wretched Existence

Thank you for reading and liking ^^ Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Soon after the whole 'date' fiasco, Asami began to treat him differently. Much to his dislikes. The yakuza would always be home by six in the evening with gentle, tender, gaze. Asami also had stopped taking him at nights, and exchanged them with innocent, soft touches and cuddles. Most of the times, Akihito had to hold himself back from yelling at the man for such obvious change.

"Akihito, would you like to order sushi for dinner? I think it was about three weeks ago when we last had it." Asami asked.

They were sitting on the couch in front the TV, watching horror movie that Akihito had picked. Guess who suggested that Akihito should pick what to watch. Once in a while, the yakuza would run his fingers through his hair affectionately. The boy gritted his teeth in effort to not blurt out his anger. He knew that this was just another tactic to lower his guard down. To make him believe that he had choices and his choices were going to be taken seriously. Everything was just a ploy.

"No, thank you." He said without hesitation although not as harsh he wanted to.

"Alright. I just thought you might want to have a break from cooking for tonight."

That nearly made him snorted out loud. He had been cooking for two years without such consideration and now, suddenly the man thought that he might want to have a break. Might as well give him a break from everything.

"I'll start cooking," He announced as he hurried to the kitchen.

He would suffocate himself if he did not take a breather from Asami. However, Asami was proven to be relentless and sly in his planning.

"I'll help you." Almost panicking, Akihito whipped his head towards Asami who was about to rise from his seat on the couch.

"No. It's okay. I'm faster when I work alone."

A flash of disappointment washed through Asami but he did not let it show. "Let me know if you need help."

Unwillingly yet grateful that the yakuza relented, the blond nodded quickly. For the next thirty minutes, only sounds from the kitchen were heard in the penthouse. Asami was still in his seat, silently watching the object of his desire from the corners of his eyes. Akihito was not oblivious to the stare at the back of his head and he made it the utmost effort to not turn or let it affect him.

Later, steaming bowls of rice accompanied with side dishes laid were laid on the table.

"I like everything you cook," Asami complimented, looking into Akihito's eyes as they ate.

The blonde's grip tightened on the chopsticks between his fingers as he breathed deeply, trying to not lose his temper right there. He shoved the rice faster into his mouth, purposely giving an excuse for himself to not pay any attention to the other occupant at the table. Meanwhile, Ryuuichi stoically accepted the cold shoulder from Akihito and continued to eat. He truly loved everything that Akihito cooks. He had tasted various foods around the world that most of the population could never afford to have and yet, those high-class delicacy paled in comparison to his lover's homemade food. There was no way he could explain the comfort he got from eating it. His food was homey and just…simply reminds him of Akihito. The dinner dragged on slowly without any words exchanged though Ryuuichi kept looking at the blond whom, was willful to ignore him.

"Thank you for the food. I'll wash the dishes," Ryuuichi said and quickly collected the bowls and utensils before Akihito could say anything.

Akihito awkwardly stood up from his chair and stilled. Asami had never offered to help with the house chores. That man was taking it too far and he seriously does not like it. The clothes in the hamper had been washed, Ryuuichi's suit for tomorrow was already pressed and hanging in the massive walk-in closet. There was nothing else to do now that the dishes were taken care of and he was desperate to find any chores just to avoid being with the yakuza as long as he could stall.

"Akihito?" The blond jumped a little when he realized that he had been standing and lost in his thought and Asami was just a meter away from him. The man's eyes were full with concern—if he could actually believe what he was seeing.

"S-sorry." He stammered.

"Are you alright?" _No! I'm not_ , He wanted to answer that very badly but he'd rather not risk making the yakuza angry. So he settled for a stiff nod.

* * *

"Takaba-san—" Ryuuichi bowed but before he could finish his sentence, Akihito's father punched him on the jaw. The blow was definitely unrestrained but to him, who was used to violence, it was nothing. He finished his bow and straightened his body. Pride be damned. His Akihito was his only concern right now.

The elder then pushed him towards the gate, intending to throw him out of their resident's compound, the very place where his Akihito had grew up to be the person he was now.

"Leave us alone! You've taken our only son from us and now you dare to show your face here." Takaba Rihito spat out.

His wife, Takaba Kasumi could only try to hold his enraged husband back, her tired eyes full with unshed tears.

"I can't. Akihito needs you. Please come with me to Tokyo."

"Then, let him come home to us!"

Again, Ryuuichi bowed. Only lower this time.

"I can't let him leave. I need him. Please come with me."

Totally possessed by his angst, Rihito gripped the yakuza's shirt collar. Kirishima and Suoh sprang out of the limo, fully ready to reprimand the senior Takaba but Ryuuichi stopped them in their tracks by a wave of his hand. The duo stared in disbelief. Their boss, one of the most influential men in the world was allowing himself to be humiliated and beaten was something that they could not stomach. It was a foreign, almost impossible concept for them.

"You—you scum!He never wanted to get involved with you. Why do you have to do this to him?!"

"I need him. Takaba-san, Please follow me to Tokyo."

"Return him to us!"

"I can't. I need him. Please—" Again, Rihito threw his fist and kicked with all the strength he could muster out of his old body and hit Ryuuichi until his breathe was ragged and his muscles were screaming in fatigue. His wife tried to stop him but to no avail.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima called out in worry.

"Stay where you are, Kirishima." Ryuuichi commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"You heartless monster! He had done nothing to deserve what you did to him. Aki-Akihito, my son…you horrible human being!" Rihito shrieked, not caring that he was crying. Pyhsically and emotionally tired, the old man slumped onto the ground.

" _Anata_!" Kasumi sobbed and hugged her husband.

Rihito was about to push himself off the dirt to continue unleashing his wrath upon the responsible man whom had imprisoned his son but Kasumi stopped him. She had practically lost his son and she did not want to lose the only man she had left.

"Just die, Asami Ryuuichi! Rot in hell where you belong."

Ryuuichi closed his eyes, and he reminded himself why he was there.

 _Bringing Akihito out was not an option that he could consider for the time being. It would only scare the blond. But he could not stand the thought of Akihito's emotional state crumbling by each day he spent trapped in their home. The outside was what the blond sorely needed and he will give it to him. It was not the same with giving his lover his freedom back but it will heal Akihito._

 _Akihito glows the most when he was out there under the sun, his golden hair shining as the wind blows gently. Akihito was the happiest when he was not with him._

 _He brushed Akihito's pale cheek softly, lightly touching the blue and purplish blotch of bruise on the flawless porcelain skin where he had slapped him. The blond was deep in sleep after the ordeal they had a few hours earlier. His gaze flitted on his bandaged right hand and studied the small spots of blood that could be seen on it. He had gone out of the room after he unintentionally slapped Akihito and punished himself by punching the wall repeatedly. If it was not for Suoh, he would have broken his right hand._

 _"I would never raise my hand on you again, Akihito. I swear. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I don't want you to cry ever again."_

 _In the beginning, he had had pursued Akihito because he wanted the blond to cry for him. Instantly, he recalled the first time he had seen him cry. It was the day where Akihito found out about the betrayal of the detective that was supposedly his friend. It was the first time he saw someone teared for losing a friend. Tendrils of longing appeared soon after that. He wanted to be that important—and even more than that—to someone too and he wanted that someone to be Akihito._

 _Now he doesn't want that anymore. Tears do not suit his lover._

 _A week later, after the bruise on Akihito's cheek had disappeared, he flew to Fukuoka for a short meeting which, if was a success, could help his lover._

Then, he opened his eyes.

Stoically, Ryuuichi went down on his knees in front of the two people that had given life to the most precious person in his miserable being. Kirishima and Suoh gasped and nearly marched forward to stop their employer. Only the stern order earlier had them riveted where they were standing.

"I'm a wretched person. I've killed, stolen, and cheated. I know I will spend my afterlife burning in hell and I will gladly be there if it can erase all the wrong deeds I have done to Akihito. But, I'm still alive and I won't let go of the only thing that makes me feel. Your son is the most beautiful, kind-hearted and innocent soul I've ever met in my life. He is gullible in so many ways and I shamelessly have taken advantage of it. He always forgives even when people don't deserve it. He doesn't even know how beautiful he is inside and out. "Then, he met Kasumi's eyes. "He is a very good cook and always did his best even if he had to cook for me. I love everything that he made for me. Your son is my life and I 'm begging you to let me live."

The middle-aged woman placed her hand on his mouth to stifle the loud sobs that wanted to escape her lips. She had missed Akihito terribly. She had kept his room as it was and cleaned it every week, not changing anything in the slightest in hope that he might come back one day. But to listen to Asami Ryuuichi telling them how her son had been made her heart ache more than she thought could ever be. Listening to a twisted man such as Asami Ryuuichi speaking so fervently of her only child was something else. It was irrational of her but she could see how important Akihito was to the man in front of them. She can't help but pity the existence of Asami Ryuuichi.

She looked at her husband whom was stunned to silence by the words from the mouth of a crime lord. Rihito's eyes were still lit with fury and pain and she knew that he would never forgive Asami Ryuuichi. But she also knows that Rihito would listen to the yakuza now for the sake of their son.

* * *

He thought his mind was simply messed up when he saw his parents sitting in the living room. But when they rushed towards him and pulled him into their embrace, he believed that he was not crazy. Their hold on him was so tight, as if telling him that they were never going to let him go again.

"Takaba-san," Ryuuichi greeted the elders and bowed.

Akihito, whom noticed it turned around and gaped at the respect the man was giving to his parents. His parents, however, paid no attention to the yakuza and continued to hug him.

"Mom, Dad, what…how can you be here?"

" _He_ invited us here." His father answered.

"Huh? Wait, does that mean you two are—"

Akihito began to hyperventilate at the thought of his parents being in the same situation as his. But before it could blow into a full panic attack, his mother stopped that particular track of mind.

"No, no, not like that, Akihito. We're here to visit you." She brushed her son's hair, effectively calming him,

"S-so you can leave?"

Kasumi smiled albeit a bit strained, "Yes, but not without spending some time with you. We're going to drop by sometimes."

"Really?"

Kasumi nodded enthusiastically, forcing herself to not cry while Rihito was silent, choosing to rub the back of his son to convey enough words of what he had felt for the past two years. Ryuuichi tried his best to not disturb the reunion and stayed in the background.

The lunch that day was a merry affair despite the miniscule break down that Akihito had when the small family had a private talk. The blond had insisted for them to leave in fear of them knowing more about his life in the penthouse. But the blond was easily soothed by his parents, which, Ryuuichi was grateful for. Akihito and Kasumi had cooked together, shooing his father who did not want to be left out but eventually relented when his wife had hit his hand with a spatula. With a heavily reluctant heart and discontent, he sat in the living room with Ryuuichi. He treated the yakuza as if he was a ghost and did not utter a thing even when he was so pissed off by the sight of Ryuuichi's enchanted expression at seeing his son and wife in the kitchen.

For Ryuuichi, the penthouse had never felt so homey like it was during the lunch. Akihito had been more open, less agitated and had even smiled while being in their house. Bringing Akihito's parents was the correct decision, after all.

"Akihito, we have something for you," Kasumi said cheerfully after they had finished their meal, both her hands were on her back.

"Huh?"

Then, Kasumi held out a box which was tastefully wrapped in a colorful yet elegant paper wrap complete with a bow on top.

"Open it."

Akihito managed to throw a short, nervous glance at Ryuuichi before taking the box and carefully untangled the bow and opened the lid. Inside was a cellphone. The latest version of iPhone, to be exact.

"We have saved our numbers in there so you can call us whenever you want."

She did not mention that Ryuuichi's number was included in the 'we'.

Again, Akihito hesitated and risked another look at the yakuza that seemed so at ease and…pleased—of sort—watching him with his parents. Was he really allowed to keep the phone?

"Thank you," He said and placed the box, not daring to touch the item inside, on the table.

The action did not go unnoticed by Ryuuichi and he wondered if he had picked the wrong product. He had thought that Akihito would like that brand of phone. Probably he should have asked Kirishima's opinion before buying it…

"Oh, honey, you don't like it? I thought youngsters nowadays are crazy about iPhone."

"I…do like it."

 _Oh_ , Ryuuichi thought. It was not the brand that was the problem. It was the fact that the phone was _there_ was the reason.

"I'm glad you like it."

 _As I am_ , Ryuuchi added mentally.

Ryuuichi was reluctant but agreed without showing any hints of his internal conflict when Akihito wanted to sleep with his parents in the guestroom that night. As he lay down on his side of the bed, he stared at the other side, which was empty. He had really wished that the good mood Akihito was in today could make them have a little pillow talk. He wanted to ask if he was happy and maybe offer a short visit to his parents' house after this. Well, he can ask him tomorrow.

"Good night, Akihito."

He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, hoping to dream the day when Akihito would be truly happy with him.

* * *

His parents had left for home that morning and he was, to say the least, had been crying since then until Asami called out for him in the living room. Usually, the man would make him sit next to him or on his lap, but now, Asami sat across him. He was not even emitting his intimidating aura or displaying his authoritative posture.

"Akihito, would you like to visit your parents?"

Akihito instinctively turned rigid at the suggestion.

"I know you miss them. I—please listen," Ryuuichi put his palms forward and softened his tone even further when Akihito opened his mouth to protest. Seeing that the blond was still tense, he rose from his seat and knelt in front Akihito. "I have no other intention by bringing you there. I swear. I want to know more about the people who brought the most precious person in my life to this world and I want to see the place where you grew up."

Akihito stared at him for quite a long time before he finally said something. "Is this a game?"

Ryuuichi rather have the blond yell at him than asking him that question. "No, Akihito this is not a game."

"Really?" The boy's eyes were glassy as he searched for any sign of lie in the yakuza's eyes.

"Yes.

The boy let his tears drip down his face when he could not find the manipulating glint in Ryuuichi's golden eyes but the man was quick to wipe them with painfully tender touch.

A month later, they drove off to the Takabas'.

Their vacation—as Ryuuichi had secretly dubbed in his head—was a week long and while the cold treatment he received from Akihito's father was not pleasant, at least his Akihito was happy. Kasumi had chosen to be on neutral ground. The initial suspicion that the blond had towards his proposal to visit the senior Takabas had gone in the midst of enjoying himself. He had taken a look at all the pictures albums could be found in the house—much to Rihito's chagrin—and had listened to all mischief his lover had done while he was younger from Kasumi—again, much to Rihito's chagrin.

To sum the week, it was a good week. Akihito had not been so tense, too.

"We should go back and visit them again." He had said absent-mindedly in their way back to Tokyo.

He had opted to leave Kirishima and Suoh in Sion to oversee the operation and thus, he drove the car by himself. The surprise on his lover's face when he did not wear his customary three-piece suit was priceless and he almost wanted to laugh. Yes, he, Asami Ryuuichi was wearing a pair of jeans and polo shirt.

"R-really?" Akihito stuttered from the front passenger's seat.

For the umpteenth time, Ryuuichi flexed the fingers on his free hand, dying to reach out and hold Akihito's. But he treasured the rather calm air between them that he had so carefully built and did not want to ruin it by a spur-of-the–moment act.

"Yes. Maybe next month?"

"Okay. I..." Akihito trailed off hesitantly.

But Ryuuichi was not going to let the opportunity to make the blond open up further to slide. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

However, fate seemed to have taken a liking to tease him.

The boy seemed more skittish than usual since they returned from Akihito's hometown and Ryuuichi could not help but crack his brain to detect what he did wrong this time. He had imposed no restriction to the blond during their visit. He had even let Akihito to meet his childhood friends at the town's night market—even if he was always there in the background and was silently struggling to not plot the death of the blonde's friends. He had tried his best to rein his desire to touch Akihito the whole week too. In fact, he thought he succeeded to make progress when Akihito was now brave enough to use the iPhone in his presence and snaps pictures with it. He could not think of the reason and it frustrated him to no end.

Until one evening just when Akihito was about to fix their dinner.

"I can help you wash the rice." He offered but quickly added, "If you're alright with it."

Akihito stopped rummaging the cupboard in his search for ingredients and bit his lower lip as he turned to face him. It felt like hours although it was barely a minute when the blond finally reacted. Hesitantly, bordering on shyness, Akihito reached for the stainless steel bowl next to him that was filled with white grain and slowly pushed it towards him and then, bolted to the refrigerator.

Ryuuichi was still registering what the blond just did when he realized that the blond's cheeks were red. A smile came unbidden on his face and he just has to hide it by heading to the sink and proceeded to wash the rice. His back was on the blond all the time.

Now he knew why Akihito was jumpy.


End file.
